Problem: The area of a circle is $49\pi$ square units. What is the radius of the circle, in units?
Answer: Since the area of a circle is $\pi \cdot r^2$, where $r$ is the radius, we have the equation $\pi \cdot r^2 = 49\pi$. Solving for $r$, we find that $r=7$, so the radius is $\boxed{7}$ units.